catsofthewoodsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Rainlegs
Welcome Hi, welcome to Catsofthewoods Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Rainlegs page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- BreezeSky (Talk) 04:43, February 21, 2011 :) Cool :) I feel so happy to have my own site :) BreezeSky 04:47, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Yes yes we should I will start on the......stuff XD BreezeSky 04:51, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Yes go ahead I might add a page or two too :) BreezeSky 04:56, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Cat's page??? BreezeSky 05:03, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Yes, and Coalfeather can stay :) BreezeSky 05:15, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Ohhhh Now I know what you mean :) BreezeSky 05:13, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Kk you do that I will work on the nameing list! :) BreezeSky 05:21, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Awww byez :( BreezeSky 05:31, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Hiya :D BreezeSky 01:02, February 22, 2011 (UTC) What about Lightning Clan??? Lightning Clan is ThunderClan so.....good :) BreezeSky 01:08, February 22, 2011 (UTC) HI! Hey do you think catsofthetwolegs is a good tittle for a new wiki?????? icefern50 01:32, February 22, 2011 (UTC)icefern50icefern50 01:32, February 22, 2011 (UTC) it could be about kittypets... do you like the idea??? icefern50 01:35, February 22, 2011 (UTC)icefern50icefern50 01:35, February 22, 2011 (UTC) KK ill make it!! icefern50 01:38, February 22, 2011 (UTC)icefern50icefern50 01:38, February 22, 2011 (UTC) I'm done it's catsofthetwolegs is that the link? lol icefern50 01:48, February 22, 2011 (UTC)icefern50icefern50 01:48, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Cool...I'm gonna edit my user page....BreezeSky 01:55, February 22, 2011 (UTC) XD um... Lol... wait my profile??? Did you start on the black warriors yet...just wondering :P BreezeSky 01:59, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Like where to post them?? I think I made a page titled PCA Art BreezeSky 02:27, February 22, 2011 (UTC) You make me jealous!!!! You are so good at making charart!!!! BreezeSky 02:48, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Sure go ahead :) :D BreezeSky 04:07, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Um yes they are annoying! jk lol :P And um you can be leader if you want to....deputy: Idk and then you can do it like your website :P BreezeSky 04:15, February 22, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Tehe :) Lol your welcome :) BreezeSky 04:24, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Are you still on??? BreezeSky 05:24, February 22, 2011 (UTC) I'm freaking eating carrots.....lol BreezeSky 02:21, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Hiya Lol XD The blanks are awesome I'm mad I can't do them!!! >:( LOL BreezeSky 02:26, February 23, 2011 (UTC) GUESS WHAT!!!! You think I would care???? LOL jk BreezeSky 03:00, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Um....doesn't matter It might not get so big...... BreezeSky 03:12, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Huh???? BreezeSky 03:31, February 23, 2011 (UTC) kk BreezeSky 03:38, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Ya what about it??? BreezeSky 03:45, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Well.....yes but there cool looking XD BreezeSky 03:55, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Lol Idk ^.^ BreezeSky 04:00, February 23, 2011 (UTC) LOL cool XD BreezeSky 04:05, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Omg do it!!! BreezeSky 04:11, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Did you?? BreezeSky 04:31, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey I looked and nothing was wrong with it.... BreezeSky 04:33, February 23, 2011 (UTC) What did he put on the page???? BreezeSky 04:36, February 23, 2011 (UTC) :) Are you still on??? Breeze? Oh ok, And No what did "It" say??? BreezeSky 03:24, February 24, 2011 (UTC) OMG *is mad* BreezeSky 03:31, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Lol BreezeSky 03:40, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Lol :D BreezeSky 03:48, February 24, 2011 (UTC) LUCKY *cries* BreezeSky 03:54, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Grrrrr brb shower *is mad* BreezeSky 03:55, February 24, 2011 (UTC) BK...GRRRRRR brb homework *is so mad might die* BreezeSky 04:17, February 24, 2011 (UTC) BK!!!! BreezeSky 04:33, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Yes...SNOW MIGHT NEVER COME...it better not XD BreezeSky 04:43, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Are you still on?? BreezeSky 04:57, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Awww it's ok and are you on??? BreezeSky 00:23, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Cool lol :) BreezeSky 04:42, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Lol :D BreezeSky 04:47, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Tehe :) BreezeSky 04:50, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Go ahead, you can make it up randomly XD 8) < random faces BreezeSky 01:58, March 4, 2011 (UTC) XD I might make more cats to for like my page...... IDK.... :P BreezeSky 02:18, March 4, 2011 (UTC) lol :D and good luck :) BreezeSky 02:40, March 4, 2011 (UTC) I have to go for the night, god time! >:o *is mad* BreezeSky 02:53, March 4, 2011 (UTC) HEY I can stay on late tonight XD :) I have to get off at 9: 30 ok the other days... BreezeSky 02:20, March 5, 2011 (UTC) NOOOOOOO awww bye bye and ok, I will be on at like 10:30 or so.... BreezeSky 04:31, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Heeeey!!! My one friend might join, but not today, in a few days maybe...I'm helping her with a name so I might not be here for a few minutes.. BreezeSky 18:48, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey Rainy, my friend (As I mentioned before) Might make a site, I'm gonna join and I want to know if you wanna join it too. BreezeSky 19:37, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Cool, she only needs a name and then I'm helping her with the site so it might take a while but I will still be here :P BreezeSky 19:50, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Cool :) BreezeSky 19:56, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Lol!! BreezeSky 20:06, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Owwie :( Just yell at her to stop it! BreezeSky 20:13, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Lol!! BreezeSky 20:17, March 20, 2011 (UTC) :( BreezeSky 20:23, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Omg werid o.O BreezeSky 20:28, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Hi, sorry I poofled eariler :( BreezeSky 01:00, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Are you gonna take the job? BreezeSky 01:17, March 21, 2011 (UTC) I don't either!!!! BreezeSky 01:24, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Awww bye bye I have to go now gam time lemit!! Good luck *huggs and slowly poofles* BreezeSky 01:33, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Awww it's ok, don't worry. I IS BACK! BreezeSky 19:59, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Cool and I've seen it! BreezeSky 20:13, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Haha! BreezeSky 20:24, March 26, 2011 (UTC) I made a rp site! But I need the chat boxes for them.... :( BreezeSky 20:28, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Hides a "Webs.com" sign behind back* Maybe..... BreezeSky 21:07, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Never, I'm hardly ever on it because it doesn't have chat boxes and thats boring..... -.- BreezeSky 21:13, March 26, 2011 (UTC) On mine, it's only me and ThornStar......We are never on it so I guess Ii can forget about my little site :'( BreezeSky 21:17, March 26, 2011 (UTC) .....(......ERROR MESSAGE xD BreezeSky 21:22, March 26, 2011 (UTC) xD BreezeSky 21:42, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Lol BreezeSky 22:09, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm Hmmmm... you know you don't have to use cats from your site, I would feel like Ii stole them.. BreezeSky 01:51, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Oh, okay, I'm making alot of Ancients.. XD BreezeSky 02:19, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Ginka Lilly...Random, you on??? BreezeSky 00:10, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Okay BreezeSky 00:33, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Lol, okay BreezeSky 00:40, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Wanna have a slumbor party in my basement? Nope I'll be at Ke$ha's! XD BreezeSky 00:46, May 12, 2011 (UTC) K Hi Okay! BreezeSky 01:30, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Sure XD BreezeSky 01:33, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Sure, they live very far away, and are alive. BreezeSky 01:39, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Please tell me you're alive! BreezeSky 19:57, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Aw. Okay, like, on WWikia? Or on your site? XP Whateve, you can answer once you're back. BreezeSky 20:00, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Aw. Byez. BreezeSky 20:11, July 3, 2011 (UTC) LOL! Good luck. BreezeSky 22:58, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Okay. I wish I could make some, but I can only use paint. BreezeSky 23:08, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Then I'm stupid. BreezeSky 23:10, July 3, 2011 (UTC) *Thinks of opening up a paint to try to make a blank* ._. Nah, I'm gonna make new pages. BreezeSky 23:12, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Can't I just use a lineart? *Looks innocent and sinks down into coner* BreezeSky 23:16, July 3, 2011 (UTC) >:( Fine... *Slowly opens a paint* BreezeSky 23:18, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Hm...*Grumbles and thinks of editing profile too* BreezeSky 23:20, July 3, 2011 (UTC) What rank? BreezeSky 23:24, July 3, 2011 (UTC) I'll start with Kit. BreezeSky 23:28, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Oh! When should Swiftkit and Featherkit become apprentices? Or, just skip to warriors? If to warriors, I was thinking of names: Swiftpelt and Feathercloud. Like 'em? BreezeSky 23:32, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Oh. Darn. BreezeSky 23:35, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Should I do...Like, one fluffy she-cat and one fluffy tom and then one slender she-cat and one slender tom, or just one fluffy she-cat? BreezeSky 23:40, July 3, 2011 (UTC) K. Fluffy would be hard for me too then. xD BreezeSky 23:43, July 3, 2011 (UTC) K. But I rpomise you nothing..BreezeSky 23:44, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Don't leave me!! BreezeSky 23:47, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Work on a page!!! xD *Works on blanks* BreezeSky 23:52, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Byez! BreezeSky 00:09, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hola! Tell me you are on! BreezeSky 23:51, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hola! You on? BreezeSky 00:23, July 7, 2011 (UTC) News!!! I have news.. but you might as well not care. BreezeSky 01:20, November 9, 2011 (UTC) -talks really fast- My cousin found a cat on his street, injured by a car, and he took it in. It looks alot like my cat LG, but without white markings. My mom then took it, thinking she could take it to a vet. -pants- Sadly, my grandmother and sister took it to a place, and they put it to sleep.. Sad isn't it? AND, I never got to see it.. BreezeSky 01:25, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Sad.. I finished that like, two months ago, I'm waiting for The Sight, and The Forgotten Warrior.. I might get them both for my B-Day. It won't be long now >:) BreezeSky 01:29, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Ed-- WHAT?.. Anyway.. want to rp on your site? I almost spelled sight.. :P See? I hate spelling. BreezeSky 01:36, November 9, 2011 (UTC) No fair.. -pouts like a chubby orange..- No matter what, you're always busy, not on, or about to leave.. Why you gotta be so busy now? -.- BreezeSky 01:40, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Can't you like, brb or somethin'? We like, never talk anymore.. or stuff like that.. Brb.. homework.. only like, 32 quest.s xD Maybe, Idk.. BreezeSky 01:46, November 9, 2011 (UTC) >:| Can you like, rp after? Maybe? Once? Try? BreezeSky 01:55, November 9, 2011 (UTC) 33 problems of misery done! BreezeSky 03:14, November 9, 2011 (UTC) I thought you would be on after my homework was done.. guess not.. BreezeSky 04:35, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Rainy, I have more news! BreezeSky 01:10, November 10, 2011 (UTC) 1. My cat Cally, she like, went missing, but today, after school.. I found her cooling in the shade.. I'm like What the freak? Where were you?! xD 2. I'm making a story for Bree's trip from River to Beach. :P 3. Do you have time to rp? xP BreezeSky 01:15, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Well.. I can sometimes be annoyin'.. xD -works on Bree's story-.. Did you ever, finish the characts for One-ear and 'em? Wonderin', that's all. BreezeSky 01:25, November 10, 2011 (UTC) The first time I ever got glasses was -gets brave-.. Stalker.. xD Nice. BreezeSky 01:28, November 10, 2011 (UTC) -.- Great, now I gotta eat 8 more slices of pizza. BreezeSky 01:30, November 10, 2011 (UTC) I do too, some Pizzahut, in matter of fact. Extra cheesy, too. BreezeSky 01:33, November 10, 2011 (UTC) I could go for some spa-- you know, you can spell it :D BreezeSky 01:37, November 10, 2011 (UTC) -sigh- I wish you could rp.. I am too bored. BreezeSky 01:40, November 10, 2011 (UTC) You still alive? BreezeSky 02:09, November 10, 2011 (UTC) You on? Seen you on WW, remember, can't get on chat.. BreezeSky 15:30, November 11, 2011 (UTC) I bet it's a no, but do you have time to rp? BreezeSky 15:33, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Really? -faints- Are you joshing me? BreezeSky 15:36, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Beach Clan, then? :P BreezeSky 15:40, November 11, 2011 (UTC) The normal, and, can I talk to you? BreezeSky 04:14, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Now Rain-Bear, do you think I was born yesterday?(Yes :D) I already knew that. But, aren't you gonna do somethin' about Eagletalon? xD Isn't he the one who killed Sunkit's mama :P My sister, is starting to scare me.. isn't that my job? BreezeSky 04:17, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Funny, funny, but nah. I think I had her scared like, a half hour ago. I told her to play this song, Ramalama Bang Bang, but she clicked on Rama Lama Ding Dong, and it was werid.. You should! BreezeSky 04:23, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Yeah.. so, your plan for Eagle, is to kill him? Who's gonna carry out the job? -hides chainsaw behind back and whistles- I can't wait for The Forgotten Warrior to come out.. can you? BreezeSky 04:29, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Umm, Hmm, all you ever say? xD BreezeSky 04:32, November 13, 2011 (UTC) -mumbles- Do you want me to make Snake's page? You know, Feather's son? You did make up Feather and Snake.. for unknown reasons that I know about. :P BreezeSky 04:37, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Silly.. BreezeSky 04:41, November 13, 2011 (UTC) I don't mind making the page and that. It will give you more time to plot the death of.. darn, he needs an evil nickname.. BreezeSky 04:46, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Lol. Umm, I got nothing. BreezeSky 04:52, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Tell me when you've gotten somethin', I'm gonna edit Ashpelt's page, and possibly get a drink. BreezeSky 04:53, November 13, 2011 (UTC) I'm done editing Ashpelt for now, and my chocolate milk is gone >:o -watches Quiet like the Snow, Hollyleaf edition.- Rain-Bear, wanna talk? And, I won't ask if you can rp. BreezeSky 15:46, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Wonder: Are you a fan of Hollyleaf? BreezeSky 15:48, November 13, 2011 (UTC) My mom is scaring the crap out of me!! And, yes. I'm watching Hollyleaf AMV, quiet like the snow, by Sitavara. BreezeSky 15:53, November 13, 2011 (UTC) That's why I can't wait for my birthday, I can buy The Forgotten Warrior xD BreezeSky 15:57, November 13, 2011 (UTC) There, isn't like, anything to talk about anymore, is there? BreezeSky 16:00, November 13, 2011 (UTC) I've been up since nine in the morn, and had to go to church, and then came back, and now I'm talking to you :P BreezeSky 16:09, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Nice. xP Figure out Eagletalon's deadline yet? BreezeSky 16:19, November 13, 2011 (UTC) What?! xD Lol. BreezeSky 16:25, November 13, 2011 (UTC) What, like, on WW? Or, just, stalker..? BreezeSky 16:29, November 13, 2011 (UTC) How did you find out? I mean, I know your, gosh, I know it, like the vandal catcher, but, you know.. BreezeSky 16:33, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Well? BreezeSky 16:39, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Where'd you go? -.- BreezeSky 19:47, November 13, 2011 (UTC) S'all right. BreezeSky 19:55, November 13, 2011 (UTC) I would ask if you had time to Rp, 'cause I'm bored, but, I think you'd say no.. BreezeSky 19:58, November 13, 2011 (UTC) I was right >:| And, lol. BreezeSky 20:06, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Lucky, I could go for some pizza, extra cheese, from Pizzahut.. -dies from daydream of talking pizza- xD BreezeSky 20:10, November 13, 2011 (UTC) -grumbles- BreezeSky 20:28, November 13, 2011 (UTC) -nibbles on nachos- Yum. BreezeSky 20:35, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Did you figure out the deadline of Eagle, yet? BreezeSky 20:38, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Want me to think of some ideas, for you? BreezeSky 20:40, November 13, 2011 (UTC) -gives a devilish smile, and starts thinkin'- BreezeSky 20:47, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Wha.. 0-0 BreezeSky 20:50, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Okay, what if you make him a kittypet, then, he'll hate it so much, he'll just kill himself? xD BreezeSky 20:55, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Really? You.. like it? -freaks out- xD BreezeSky 20:59, November 13, 2011 (UTC) :P It wasn't hard to think of, since I am a mastermind >:D BreezeSky 21:03, November 13, 2011 (UTC) I hate it when people on WW mess up the pages, I mean, look at Morningflower's page, unless they changed it already.. And don't judge me! >:| BreezeSky 21:07, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Mhm.. I wanted to fix it, but I was afraid I would mess it up again >.< BreezeSky 21:09, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Lol, I suppose. BreezeSky 21:13, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Two things.. 1. Why? 2. Is this how you spell it? :Freakshow :Phsico BreezeSky 21:18, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Thankies. And see? I suck at spelling! :D BreezeSky 21:23, November 13, 2011 (UTC) I am the world-ruler of DuneCats. xD I forgot all about meh Dunes. BreezeSky 21:27, November 13, 2011 (UTC) -strokes DuneCat- BreezeSky 21:30, November 13, 2011 (UTC) I want some stinkin' pizza.. Why does my family have to be.. poor, and stubborn? :P BreezeSky 21:33, November 13, 2011 (UTC) ._. You make me sad.. xD BreezeSky 21:35, November 13, 2011 (UTC) -gags and dies- Why? BreezeSky 21:37, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Hmm.. nice. -adds pages to site- Ugh.. Imma need names -half-fades to another site- BreezeSky 21:43, November 13, 2011 (UTC) I don't care for Barbie the idiot, her smelly prince, or their freaky breakdancin'. xD BreezeSky 21:49, November 13, 2011 (UTC) -mumble- Well she annoys me. BreezeSky 21:54, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Hope it's poisoned. xD BreezeSky 21:57, November 13, 2011 (UTC) My friend called me Dudette the other day.. and for some resaon, I just remembered that.. >.< BreezeSky 22:00, November 13, 2011 (UTC) And then my one friend said I didn't have any friends, but only God would know that.. I was about to punch him too xD BreezeSky 22:05, November 13, 2011 (UTC) I know.. -sigh- BreezeSky 22:12, November 13, 2011 (UTC) :D Yey! BreezeSky 22:17, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Urg! -smashes Barbie's head with a hammer- >:D BreezeSky 22:22, November 13, 2011 (UTC) That's like, the 15th country in a row! -pout- BreezeSky 22:24, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Is it over yet? BreezeSky 22:29, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Finally.. I feel like, I should make a new user on WW, but then I wouldn't be so active as Bree.. I gotta brb for like, a half hour. My bro needs the labtop. BreezeSky 22:34, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Are you still alive? Sorry it took forever.. BreezeSky 00:14, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Rain-Bear!!! Help me! BreezeSky 03:36, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Someone's back.. and back for good.. -hopes to not be mean- BreezeSky 03:44, November 19, 2011 (UTC) You know who? -sips poison- Yummy. BreezeSky 03:47, November 19, 2011 (UTC) -cough- name ends in '50' -cough- BreezeSky 03:52, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Well, she isn't that.. you know.. anymore.. but still.. BreezeSky 03:57, November 19, 2011 (UTC) I want to change my picture, but I don't think my brother's labtop will let me.. And if it did, what would my picture be? BreezeSky 04:01, November 19, 2011 (UTC) .-. Well, let me find a pic. xD BreezeSky 04:04, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Ugh.. all the pictures look stupid.. give me somethin' else.. BreezeSky 04:07, November 19, 2011 (UTC) OH! What about meh Dunes? BreezeSky 04:09, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Great.. -smashes Dune''dog'' with giant rock- There will always be Dunecats, but never Dunedogs.. BreezeSky 04:13, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Are you still alive? BreezeSky 04:31, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Hola. Ya alive? BreezeSky 16:26, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Thank ya. I would ask if you could rp, but my best guess is no.. and I like, asked you in my main state.. -.- BreezeSky 16:29, November 20, 2011 (UTC) I was right, and at what rank? Healer? Or the freaky elder? xD BreezeSky 16:36, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Lol. Well, Stoneteller does give me the creeps, like on the cover of Sign of the Moon.. it looks, werid.. BreezeSky 16:45, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Do you think I should make a new user? Like, for WW? BreezeSky 16:47, November 20, 2011 (UTC) I guess your right.. oh well. Wait, you did it. >:| But, you never get on that user.. Darn it. BreezeSky 16:56, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I left Ivyleaf behind.. now she's a total mem. -sigh- BreezeSky 16:59, November 20, 2011 (UTC) What should we do/talk now/about, or now? xD Trust me, I'm confused about my message.. BreezeSky 17:03, November 20, 2011 (UTC) I know of'' ''it. BreezeSky 17:06, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Ya.. what about Criminal Minds? Uh.. Idk. BreezeSky 17:09, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Well, you suck. Jk. BreezeSky 17:21, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Do you think you could spare me some names for my fanfic? BreezeSky 17:24, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Thank you. And, I already have leader, deputy, and medicine cat. I have like, four warriors.. so I am in need of help. xD BreezeSky 17:29, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Nice. I like.. Darkrose, sorry, I forgot what it was, for a sec. :P BreezeSky 17:34, November 20, 2011 (UTC) xP Brb. BreezeSky 17:39, November 20, 2011 (UTC) -.- I'm back. BreezeSky 17:55, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Mhm.. -works on fanfic all.s- BreezeSky 18:00, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Is that suppost to say somethin'? And, for Darkrose, what do you think she looks like? BreezeSky 18:05, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Oh, now I see it! Awesome, and alright. BreezeSky 18:10, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Now, what about Brindlefur? BreezeSky 18:14, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Thank ya. What should we.. talk about now? There's like, nothing.. BreezeSky 18:16, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Still abusin' the '.'s, I see Rainlegs. xD BreezeSky 18:19, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Poor things.. You're killing them. BreezeSky 18:22, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Do you have any apprentice names? I only need like, two or three. BreezeSky 18:30, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Vanillapaw.. tasty. xD BreezeSky 18:38, November 20, 2011 (UTC)